Xiaolin Lyoko
by TotalDramaKingdomHearts
Summary: When Jack hacks the internet and accidentally discovers Lyoko, X.A.N.A. discovers them! What happens when X.A.N.A. draws the Xiaolin Warriors into Lyoko? READ TO FIND OUT!


Xiaolin Lyoko  
A Crossover for the two shows that helped me through childhood  
**NOTE: Takes place at an unknown time in Xaiolin Showdown, but it is an alternate time in Lyoko where William is safe but they haven't destroyed X.A.N.A. yet!**

Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay were calmly relaxing at the temple. "Ah, it feels good to experience coldness!" Omi said.

Raimundo rolled his eyes. "Omi, do you mean 'be chill'?"

"Yes, that too!"

"As nice as chilling is," Clay started in his southern drawl, "I must admit that I do long for some kind of new battle. Some kind of fight that needs to happen."

"Yeah, me too!" Kimiko agreed.

Raimundo sighed. "Well, since we do finally have a little bit of peace and quiet, why can't we enjoy it?"

Jack Spicer came running over then. Ever since he'd been kicked out of his parents house for accidentally blowing it up, he'd called a temporary truce with the monks and been allowed to stay at the temple. "Guys, you won't believe what I just discovered while I was hacking!"

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "What is it this time, Spicer?"

"It's a new Shen Gong Wu! I was hacking and I saw this cool computer program, so I clicked on it and saw it there!"

"Dojo!" Clay called. "Take a look at this here Shen Gong Wu in the picture here!"

Dojo the dragon came over and examined it. "Well, it's hard to be sure, but it looks like the Coded Amulet! Whoever wears it will be able to transport themselves into data!"

"From the looks of it," Omi started, "No one has ever even seen the amulet due to its high level of elevation!"

Raimundo nodded. "Dojo, how is it possible that it ended up in this computer program?"

"I think that whoever worn it last must've taken it into the game but then took it off! As soon as you take it off, you go back to normal, so they would've been forced out of the game, but the amulet is still there!"

Kimiko sighed. "So there's no way to get to it now?"

Dojo shook his head. "Not unless that game was really some kind of alternate world that people could just venture into!"

The six of them laughed, not realizing that the game was exactly what they had said it was – and that there was a dangerous power within it.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a French school, a group of kids was eating lunch. "Come on! X.A.N.A. has gone quiet for a little while, so we need something to replace the fun!" Odd said.

Yumi shook her head. "Odd, I am not about to start doing that."

Ulrich nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that is just… just plain nasty, Odd!"

Aelita laughed. "How could you even suggest that? It's disturbing on so many levels!"

"Fine!" Odd pouted. "If Jeremy wasn't busy in his room working on destroying X.A.N.A., he'd be on my side!"

William walked up to the table. "Mind if I sit here?"

Everyone went quiet. "Okay, fine. I see when I'm not wanted," William said, walking off."

"William, wait!" Aelita said. But he wasn't coming back.

Aelita turned to face her friends. "Come on, guys! He's not our enemy anymore!"

"But until recently he was!" Ulrich pointed out.

Odd shook his head. "I'm with princess here! It's not his fault that X.A.N.A. had possessed him!"

"Yes it is! He wouldn't have been possessed if he hadn't tried to play the hero!" Yumi countered.

"Let's just give him a second chance now, okay?" Aelita asked.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Fine. But he's never going back to Lyoko."

Odd nodded. "Oh yeah, definitely."

"For sure!" Ulrich agreed.

In his room, Jeremy was busy working on the X.A.N.A. eradication program when an alert message appeared on his computer. "Oh no!" Jeremy exclaimed. "X.A.N.A. has activated a tower! But that's strange… normally there's an alert saying that it's been activated here… where's that alert message?"

Jeremy shook it off, unaware of where X.A.N.A. had launched the attack. He called Aelita and said, "Aelita! A tower has been activated!"

Aelita stood up at the table. "We'll be right on our way!"

**Well, here is the pilot chapter! I might not update it for a week or so because I have a lot of stories, but I hope you like it, review it, and alert it!**

**Anyways, can anyone guess where exactly X.A.N.A. has sent the attack? A virtual cookie for every right guess!**


End file.
